A Midnight Swim
by shinju-kun
Summary: Roy decides to go out for a swim to beat the heat-Ike decides to join him. IkexRoy lemons!


Roy groaned and turned over in his bed, unable to get into a comfortable position again. The redhead easily fell sleep because of the heat earlier that day but he had forgotten to use the bathroom so he got up, only to be wide awake. Not to mention it was blistering hot even though it was the middle of the night. He growled quietly and sat up, rubbing the sweat away from his forehead. Roy jumped as a deep groan along with a red-hot arm was slung over his waist. He quickly looked down at the sleeping figure to see he was still fast asleep. The redhead sighed and carefully removed the strong arm, sliding out of their shared bed and heading downstairs.

Roy sighed as he went out to their backyard, padding over to the pool and sticking his hand in it to check the temperature.

"Kinda cold…that'll work!" He whispered, standing back up to remove his shirt but stopping at his pants. "Should I…?" He contemplated going back into the blazing hot house against the nice, cold feel of the water against his body.

Deciding on the latter, the redhead quickly stripped and jumped into the pool, shivering but then hoping he didn't wake anyone up. He shrugged and waded around the shallow end for a short while before swimming deeper so the water covered his mouth. He blew bubbles and softly laughed at his childishness.

"I'm such a kid…" He murmured before dipping his head under the water. After shaking the water from his hair he looked up at the full moon hovering above him. "It seems so close…I wish I could touch it-that'd be cool…" He reached up and made a grabbing motion, dropping his hand back into the water shortly after.

'_I kinda wish Ike was here to enjoy this with me…'_

He blew more bubbles until something made a giant splash behind him, the water droplets hitting the back of his head while the water made large ripples. Roy turned around to see nothing.

"? I could've sworn there was some-ahhh!"

"Shh, shh, quiet! You're going to wake the neighborhood!"

Roy paced back only to fall into the deeper end, unprepared. Thankfully Ike was there to lift him up to the surface.

After spitting the water out into Ike's face he hissed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

Ike chuckled and kissed his forehead. "My apologies, my lord, but I couldn't resist, especially because…" He made his point by cupping Roy's bare cheeks with his big hands, making the young lord blush profusely.

"Would you stop that!" He tried to push back but Ike pulled him close, his own bare body being pressed against Roy's.

"How about we have a little fun? You must have wished for this right? I do remember you mumbling something like this in your sleep." He purred his lips an inch away from a flustered Roy's.

"How would you know that?"

"It's called, 'being a light sleeper.'" He said with a smirk, waiting patiently for Roy's answer.

"…F-fine! But if Marth and Pit hear us from next door, no sex for a whole month!"

"I know you can't hold out on me for that long, but we alright." He gently pressed his lips against the smaller ones and was rewarded with Roy's arms wrapping around his neck.

The older removed his hands from Roy's rear end and placed them around his waist, pulling him towards the shallow end.

"I-Ike…" Roy whispered, clinging to his shoulders and trembling not from the cold but from nervousness of what they were about to do.

The bluenette noticed this and smiled sympathetically, tilting Roy's chin up. "Hey, it's alright. I'll be gentle, okay?"

The redhead nodded and pulled Ike down for another kiss, gasping as he felt Ike's hand wrap around his growing erection. At first Ike teased him by slowly stroking him with his fingers, making string after string of whimpers emitted from the young lord.

"I-ke…please…d-don't…tease me…!"

Ike chuckled and kissed him passionately, obeying and giving his erection a good squeeze and making the redhead yelp. The mercenary chuckled again.

"You're too cute, Roy. You don't know how badly I want you." He murmured, kissing him again.

The redhead continued to whimper and he attempted to rock his hips into Ike's hand but the older held him firm, stroking just fractionally harder.

"Ike! Please stop! I-I won't…ah…last…!"

Just when Roy was going to release, Ike stopped and cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply and making another whimper erupt from him.

"I know, I know." He continued to kiss him while one hand reached down behind the redhead, searching for his entrance.

"Ike…"

"Yes, Roy?"

The pair locked eyes and Roy's eyes glazed over with deep love and want, making Ike's hesitation seize as he slowly slipped the first finger inside the lord. Roy gasped and tensed up, but Ike dipped his tongue into his mouth again, rubbing the small of his back.

"Are you okay?"

"I-it hurts…"

"I know, I know. It's alright. It'll get better soon, okay, Roy?"

The redhead nodded and melted into Ike as the second finger was added. After a moment, the mercenary began to thrust and scissor his fingers as gently as he could.

"Ike…I-Ike…aahhh…"

"You doing okay?"

"Y-yeah…it hurts a little…bu-but…I-I want you now, Ike…"

Ike's eyes widened but when Roy looked up at him with his eyes lidded halfway, his mouth hanging open, along with his cheeks a bright pink under the moonlight, Ike took no time in carrying out his order.

He lifted and positioned the redhead so Ike was touching his entrance. "A-are you sure?" He asked, his own cheeks burning.

Roy nodded and kissed him once, gasping as Ike began to slide into him.

"I-Ike!"

Big tears began to slide down his cheeks but Ike quickly kissed them away, messaging his hips as he controlled his urge to thrust into his partner.

"Roy…so tight…ah…"

The redhead clenched his teeth and tried to adjust to the new intrusion but Ike was just so big! He moaned again as Ike slid all the way in slowly, filling him up.

"I-Ike…i-it hurts…"

I know, Roy. Try to relax. It'll get better soon."

Roy nodded but his facial expression showed an immense pain running through his body. Ike took the initiative to stroke his member with one hand while the other tweaked and pinched his nipple, making Roy gasp loudly.

"I-I-ke…oohhh…" He whimpered, melting one again into Ike.

The mercenary chuckled and began to slowly move Roy up and down, making sure he wouldn't hurt his love. More gasps and whimpers burst from the boy-general but they soon melted into pleasurable mewls, making Ike smile.

"You okay?"

"M-more…more…Ike…"

The older nodded and moved faster, moving his hands to his waist and bringing his hips down into his thrusts.

"I-Ike…Ike, Ike, IKE!"

Ike gasped and his movements faltered, hoping he didn't just hurt Roy.

"Roy…? A-are you-"

"Ike…r-right there, harder…"

Ike nodded and kissed him passionately, obeying in a heartbeat as he thrust harder into Roy's sweet spot, his loud screams being muffled by Ike's mouth.

"A-ah, Ike! I-I can't-!"

"With me, Roy…"

After a few more thrusts Roy cried out and shuddered as he released, gasping as he felt Ike fill him up. Ike groaned and thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm, pulling out and holding his dear lord.

"Roy? Are you alright?"

The boy general took a few seconds to catch his breath and he leaned back, Ike chuckling at his facial expression. Roy's eyes were halfway closed and his mouth was hanging open again, but it was turned up into a smile.

"Yaa-hh…I looooove you Ike…"

Ike shook his head and kissed him once, murmuring, "I'm so sorry, Roy."

"Hey, Ike."

Roy nuzzled into the crook of Ike's neck and hummed lethargically, Ike looking over at the source of the voice.

Marth was smirking at him and he murmured, "So, looks like you guys finally went all the way, huh?"

"What's it to you?" Ike asked, carrying Roy out of the water.

Marth looked down beside him before looking back at Ike.

"I think little Pit's going to be out for a while."

~*Kan*~


End file.
